1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair tying devices and methods, and in particular to a hair tying device and method for producing an ornate, braided appearance easily and quickly.
2. Background of the Invention
The art of hair tying and control is important not only from an aesthetic point of view but also from a practical standpoint. The control of long hair is essential to prevent loss of vision due to hair blowing in one's face or hair getting caught in one's surroundings. The manner of hair control may also be attractive in appearance depending on the method of controlling the hair.
A popular method of hair control involves tying the hair back away from the field of vision. Tying hair back in an ornate and pleasing fashion currently requires considerable expenditure of time and effort. Various tools and methods have been invented to facilitate this task.